


Pistol

by aohatsu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu
Summary: Peggy is used to weird things happening.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Pistol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JosivChrisma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosivChrisma/gifts).



Peggy had known when SHIELD began that they’d be working with some very unusual people under very unusual and dangerous circumstances. She was Peggy Carter, after all. Trouble seemed to find her whether she was looking for it or not. Add Howard into the mix and, well.

Still, an explosion of bright, green light in the middle of an abandoned warehouse district and suddenly she’s in the future and fighting _aliens_ of all things.

“I will keep you safe,” the blue-skinned woman says, her eyes focused on the battle.

Peggy hums and lifts her pistol.

“I’m rather enjoying this, actually.”

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words is so little for introducing these characters. ;___;
> 
> I was imagining that Tony put Nebula on "Protect the wayward time traveler!" duty, and assume that after all the chaos is done, Peggy would be all, "I have a niece!" and "Howard's son is all grown up!" and "Steve is alive!" and "Bucky is alive!" and then bond with Nebula over culture shock and how they're both bad ass when fighting aliens.


End file.
